Everything Counts In Large Amounts
by just keep breathing
Summary: After getting a boob job, Santana Lopez finds herself being back stabbed by her best friend and alone without the security of her Cheerios uniform. Can she find a way to love herself, with a little room left over to love someone else too?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine blah blah Fox owns it, Ry Murphs trolls it.

"You can't kick me off for getting a boob job." Arguing with one Sue Sylvester was never a smart thing to do, but Santana Lopez has never been one to play by the rules.

She'd be called into her cheerleading coach's office after practice. She knew as soon as they sat down that it wasn't going to be good.

"I can do whatever I please. I don't need you falling and my girls being sprayed with silicone. Get out of my office, your huge fake chest is suffocating me"

Santana left Sue's office with a slammed door and an eye roll. Forcing herself to contain her tears she worked her way through the halls to find the one person she wanted to talk to the most. Quinn Fabray.

It wasn't hard for Santana to figure out that the bacon loving blonde had been the one to sell her out to their coach. Quinn still hadn't gained back any respect after babygate and she needed some kind of excuse to get back on the squad. Clearly her excuse was Santana's new rack.

Once she found what she was looking for, Santana's mouth took over.

"You bitch, you little back stabbing bitch. You told Coach about my summer surgery!"

Quinn looked unimpressed. Santana at this point was letting the tears run down her face, not caring who was there to see.

"Shut up Santana, you know the rules, no plastics allowed."

Quinn laughed a bit before trying to walk away. Santana, however, had different plans and grabbed Quinn's ponytail forcing her to turn around.

"What the hell?" Quinn cried.

"Look, you might have lost the baby weight, but you've still got nothing going for you. No house, no parents, and no baby either. If you need to be on top so badly, have fun. You apparently need it more than I do," Santana shouted not caring that she was making a scene.

"Oh please Lopez, we both know you got the boobs because you feel shitty about yourself. I might have lost a lot of things, but at least I love myself, flaws and all."

The final bell rang and Quinn walked away without saying anything more, leaving a stunned Santana in the middle of the hallway doing the one thing she thought she'd forgotten how to do: cry. She let herself lean against her locker before sliding down to the floor. She knew that Quinn had been right. She knew all along that getting a boob job wouldn't solve anything. It was a temporary fix, one that completely failed. She didn't notice that someone else was in the hallway until a tall blonde girl wearing a Cheerios uniform slid down beside her.

"No one should cry alone," she said.

Santana was confused, and angry that someone was around to see her crying like this. Santana liked being known as a badass without feelings. Crying in the middle of the hallway was not doing her any good if she wanted it to stay that way. She brought her arm up to wipe the tears on her cheeks.

"I'm not crying."

The blonde girl looked confused.

"So then did your eyes just flood? That happened to my sister once. She wasn't sad, but it was raining and her eyes started to flood!"

It was Santana's turn to be confused now. She just shrugged not wanting to even understand what the strange girl was talking about.

"You're Santana Lopez and you just got a boob job."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"And you're that annoying girl that won't just leave me the hell alone."

The blonde didn't pay any attention and instead stuck out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Brittany and I like your new boobs."

Santana, against her instincts, reached out to humor the blonde with a handshake. But instead of a handshake, the blonde pulled Santana up off the floor and began dragging her to the parking lot.

"Where the hell are we going?"

Brittany just giggled, and lead Santana to her car. She walked her to the passenger side, and opened the door all gentleman like. Against everything her mother had ever told her about strangers, Santana got into the car. Something about the strange blonde girl made her feel safe, cared for even.

"Coach is going to be pissed that you're skipping out on practice."

Brittany shrugged.

"I have Glee Club on Tuesday's and it starts when the big hand gets to the four, and right now it's only on the three. You should come, we can sing you a cheer up song!"

Santana was beginning to understand why people weren't supposed to hop into random people's cars.

After driving for a little while, Santana noticed Brittany's soft humming and couldn't help but smile. Maybe that Glee Club thing wouldn't be too bad. It's not like she could get yelled at from Coach anymore, she might as well check it out. If it was Loserville, she'd just leave.

Brittany slowed the car to a stop, parked, then turned it off. She unclasped her seat-belt and enthusiastically got out of the car to run to the passenger side to open Santana's door.

"Why are we at the park?" Santana said while stepping out of the car.

Brittany started to walk toward a set of benches that were located close to a small pond. She sat down, and Santana followed.

"I like to come here when I'm sad. It's pretty and makes me happy," Brittany said once Santana sat down.

"It's like the nature doesn't know how to be sad, cause even when bad things happen it's still pretty."

Brittany seem fixated on watching the small family of ducks that had just walked into the pond. Santana noticed how such a small insignificant thing like ducks could make someone smile and just be happy. She let herself smile, and began to wonder if this girl would end up being her small insignificant thing.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Brittany shrugged.

"Everyone needs someone else San."

The blonde was right. Santana had never felt so alone as she did while crying at her locker, she was used to being followed by everyone. In one day she went from being at the top of the food chain, to the bottom. She knew that if her boobs didn't look so good, she probably would have gotten slushied after being kicked from the squad.

This girl, as weird as she is, makes a lot of sense. Well, she doesn't, but Santana understands her in this weird way that she almost wishes other people would too. People don't seem to take too much notice to the blonde. Rather they know her for her dancing skills, and stupid one liners that they keep log of on Jewfro's blog. Santana's seen people pick on Brittany and call her names, hell, she's done it before too. But clearly, however not book smart, this girl was intelligent. She knew when to reach out to people, even ones that are known for being cold hearted bitches. Plus, Brittany is throwing herself out there, going against everything Quinn probably said to the squad. Risking her spot on the social latter just to save Santana from drowning in her flooded eyes. Maybe this girl was even worth keeping around.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is really short, I apologize. School is kicking my ass right now.**

After a little while of arguing in the car, Brittany had convinced Santana to at least come to one Glee club meeting. Santana had already made up her mind about going before Brittany decided to try and persuade her, but she played along the entire time, enjoying how animated Brittany was when she was passionate about something. Except at this point she was wishing she would have said no. She had been completely distracted by Brittany to remember that Quinn was a part of the club as well. Walking into the classroom, she was still distracted as Brittany slyly linked her pinky with Santana's, too bad it wasn't distracting enough to tune out Quinn's shrill voice.

"Ew Britt, I thought we told you not to talk to homeless people."

"Quinn, that's not the polite way to greet a potential new Glee club background singer."

Santana rolled her eyes. All she needed right now was Rachel Berry ranting at her. She's never had the opportunity to be put through that kind of hell, but she's seen Quinn go through it, and it wasn't on her list of things to do.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry, Glee Club's captain and lead vocalist. I hope you enjoy sitting through today's meeting, it's going to be very eventful, I've even planned a solo for today. We always welcome new members, however, I'm afraid there is a very rigorous audition process before you can become a member of New Directions. However, I encourage you to at least try."

Santana wasn't sure how Rachel managed to get that all out in one breathe, but she did, and it'd annoyed Santana to death. However, Brittany looked over at her and smiled making her forget how angry she was. This is, until she looked over at Quinn again. She knew she'd have to spice up this little visit to Gleek central, and no better way to do that than by song.

"Bring on the audition, Berry" Santana said before Rachel was able to begin talking again. Quinn sat back and laughed, hoping to herself that the Latina would just make a fool of herself. She was pretty sure the big breasted bimbo couldn't sing.

"Let me get out my camera, I've got to record this for Lima's Biggest Loser's, I'll title it 'Ex-Cheerleader Tries to Sing, and Her Tits Explode From The Horror of it All," Quinn said, earning a laugh from almost the entire room, minus Brittany and Santana.

Rachel straightened out her skirt while huffing a little bit. She mumbled something about not being prepared to judge an audition when Mr. Schuester told her to have a seat so Santana could begin.

"Alright Santana, for your audition we just would like you to pick a song and perform it to the best of your abilities, not that we expect you to have much. Don't worry, swaying in the background can be fun," Rachel mumbled.

Santana walked over to the piano guy and whispered in his ear. He then talked to a few other band members while Santana made her way to the front of the class.

"So I want to dedicate this audition to my bestest friend in the entire world, Ms. Quinn Fabray," Santana spat while winking at a confused Brittany.

Brad began the intro on the piano, and Mr. Schuester immediately noticed the song, and quickly realized that this could get nasty since he had heard about Santana's dismissal from the Cheerios. Rachel had also found the song choice peculiar and raised her eyebrows with amusement, in her mind there was no way Santana could pull off singing Death on Two Legs by Queen.

Santana smirked while taking a deep breath to begin singing.

_You suck my blood like a leech  
You break the law and you preach  
Screw my brain till it hurts  
You've taken all my money  
And you want more _

As soon as Santana's voice began to ring in the small classroom, the entire club's mouths dropped. Rachel's had been open so wide Santana expected her to start drooling. Brittany just sat there clapping her hands in amusement while both Quinn and Rachel sat back in their chairs with their arms crossed and pouts etched on their faces.

She continued to smirk as she sang, gaining more confidence knowing she was making the two girls uncomfortable.

_Misguided old mule with your pig headed rules  
With your narrow minded cronies  
Who are fools of the first division  
Death on two legs  
You're tearing me apart  
Death on two legs _

At this point Santana had migrated into the area where the rest of the club was sitting, making her way straight to Quinn while purposely rubbing by Rachel. She heard Tiny whisper to Artie that she never knew Santana could sing.

She walked over to Quinn, and sang directly to her. Quinn, still pouting, tried her best to keep her bitchface on while Santana serenaded.

_You've never had a heart of your own  
Kill joy bad guy big talking small fry  
You're just an old barrow boy  
Have you found a new toy to replace me?  
Can you face me?  
But now you can kiss my ass good-_

"Okay Santana I think we've heard enough," Mr. Schuester said while standing up and waving at the band to stop.

Santana went back to sit next to Brittany who threw her arms around Santana in congratulations. She sighed into the embrace and smiled before breaking it to sit down.

Schuester and Rachel had been at the front of the classroom stuck in a heated debate for a while. The rest of the club just sat and talked while waiting for the two to decide Santana's fate.

"I didn't think you'd be able to sing San," Tina said. Artie nodded, and Mike threw in a 'me too.' Quinn continued to keep on her bitchface, and Finn just looked confused.

Rachel made her way slowly to the front of the room before mumbling a in a small voice.

"Congrats, welcome to the Glee club Santana."

Santana stood up to take a bow. Brittany had stood up again to pull Santana into another tight embrace, this time whispering softly while they hugged.

"I knew you could do it San. See, you didn't even need big boobs to get the club to like you!"

Santana smiled, shivering as Brittany's warm breath flowed over her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

It was weird for Santana to be sitting in a room that wasn't hers or Quinn's. Actually, that wasn't even the weird part if she thought about. She was sitting in an unfamiliar room, with a complete stranger and she was crying. Again, she was crying again. It had to be a record, she'd never cried this much in a year, let alone this much in one day.

This time she openly admitted she was crying, no more floods, just pure emotion. She wasn't even sure what had brought her to crying. Maybe it was the fact that she was realizing how different things were going to be without being in Quinn's shadow. Something that should be a good thing, instead was bringing her to tears. She'd always done whatever Quinn did. She always had someone to follow, while still keeping her bitchy persona and badass reputation. Having someone to make the decisions was comforting, but things were going to be different. Santana had to make her own decisions, keep up her own reputation, and somehow manage how to deal with the strange things Brittany was doing to her mind.

But there she was, sitting on Brittany's bed crying.

Brittany wasn't really sure what to do. She was relatively new to Lima and found it difficult to understand this sassy brunette girl who seemed to go from emotional to fiery in mere seconds. Not that she generally understood other people, but Santana perplexed her.

Santana reminded her of her mom when she was pregnant with her little sister. Sometimes her mom would be happy and joking around, but as soon as things calmed down she would begin to cry. Brittany never really knew what to do then either, so she'd always just rub her mother's belly and wait until the crying would subside.

So, that's what she decided to do. She sat next to Santana, and rubbed her belly.

That was the next weird thing for Santana. Usually when she cried she'd be alone, or Quinn would say something bitchy and they'd laugh it off together. But this girl, who had pretty much kidnapped her and influenced her into joining the Glee club, was rubbing her belly. Santana didn't really know how to respond so she sat for a second before deciding on what to say.

She furrowed her brow and cocked her head in Brittany's direction. "If you're trying to feel me up, it'd make more sense to go for my boobs since my dad just paid a shit ton of cash for them."

Brittany didn't pick up on Santana's sarcasm so she shrugged and decided to listen to Santana and move her hand up to Santana's chest. She moved her hand up slowly, giving Santana a chance to react or back away, but she didn't. She remained perfectly still, while still keeping the same confused furrowed brow expression on her face. Her and Brittany were losing their minds in each others eyes. Once Brittany's hand made it to Santana's chest she could feel how tense the brunette was becoming. She continued, however, to explore and squeeze before lowering her hand back to Santana's stomach to continue rubbing. She broke the stare and looked down to her own chest.

"Are you sure those are fake boobs? They feel just like real boobs," Brittany said while grabbing her own boobs to compare.

Purposely ignoring everything that just happened, Santana decided to gather her things and leave so she could be home in time for dinner and figure out what just happened.

"Where are you going San? Don't you want to talk about why you're so sad all the time?" Brittany asked, making no effort to move from her bed. Santana shook her head.

"Why did you rub my stomach?" Santana asked while slinging her backpack onto her shoulders.

Brittany shrugged. "It always made my mom stop crying that time she swallowed my sister."

Santana stood still for a second, before catching on to the fact that Brittany meant her mom had been pregnant. She made a mental note to explain to her what being pregnant really was another time.

"It worked though, right? You stopped being sad, and I got to touch your boobs," Brittany said clearly very proud of both accomplishments.

Santana rolled her eyes, still confused at the boob grabbing.

She walked back over to the bed and bent down to pull Brittany into an embrace. It was something that was becoming something more than just hugging for Santana. She didn't really understand, but she knew it probably wasn't a good thing. Even so, she didn't want it to stop.

"Thanks for today B, it was really good to have a friend," Santana said while standing back up.

"Best friends forever, right?" Brittany asked with a hopeful smile painted on her face.

Santana laughed while adjusting her backpack, "Sure Britt, best friends forever."

It was weird for her to say that. She was pretty sure she'd never even said out loud that she was best friends with Quinn, even when they used to spend all their time together. It was just something the pair knew, but didn't express. It was different with Brittany though. Santana liked the attention she was getting. Quinn had never been the one to give, she was always the one receiving the attention.

Santana liked that with Brittany those kinds of things could be said out loud. That the friendship could be held together by reassuring comments rather than things that were supposed to be known but not discussed.

Brittany looked up with hopeful eyes and asked while sticking out her finger, "Pinky swear, San?"

The entire exchange was childish and something that usually would have made Santana barf, however, Santana linked her pinky with Brittany's and said, "Pinky swear."

While leaving Brittany's house, she kept replaying the entire day in her mind. She had never been one to like angsty movies, they usually made her fall asleep, but now she was trapped in one.

In one day she had lost her best friend, been kidnapped by a strange blonde girl, showed Rachel Berry up in Glee club, got felt up while crying, and successfully replaced her old best friend with a bubbly bubble headed blonde. By far it had been the most confusing day of her life, and it wasn't about to get any better.

Santana decided to stop by where Quinn was staying on her way home. She knew it was a bad idea, but she needed to talk to Quinn at Mercedes house where she was staying. She knew it would be the only place Quinn wouldn't be putting on a facade.

When she got to the house, Mercedes let her in and told her to make her way upstairs to Quinn's bedroom where she was doing homework.

Before Santana made it to the stairs the Mercedes stopped her and said, "You did good today girl, anyone who can get Rachel squirming in her seat is a hero."

Santana muttered a thanks before making her way up the stairs.

She didn't bother knocking when she got to Quinn's door so she walked right in, not giving Quinn a chance to scheme up some clever hurtful words. So she walked in and began talking.

"I'm not sure what you tried to accomplish today, and frankly I don't give a damn either. You fucked up. I'm a bitch, but I've always been a damn good friend. I kept the babygate on the down-low and I bought your sorry pregnant ass that nasty bacon flavored ice cream at two in the morning. You think you have it bad getting kicked out and that being on top will help you out, but you're wrong. Have fun being on top alone, bitch."

Quinn sat at her desk, completely shocked. She opened her mouth, but no words followed. Santana smirked, walked to Quinn's closet and grabbed a red sweater.

"I'm taking this back, it'll look better on me anyway since I actually have boobs," Santana said while leaving Quinn alone and shutting the door to leave.

Santana left the house with a smile on her face. She always liked getting the last word. Plus it's not like she could let Quinn know how much the entire hallway encounter was really messing with her head. Walking in and bitching while taking back the red sweater the pair used to pass between each other every month was the very Santana thing to do.

Feeling accomplished, Santana got home and made her way to her bedroom. It wasn't until she laid down that she took the time to think about what happened at Brittany's house. She had let Brittany drag her around town and see her cry more than once. She let her guard down, without even thinking twice about it, and she wasn't even annoyed with the blonde's constant misunderstandings and weird actions. She actually liked being around the girl.

She wasn't sure what any of it meant, and she didn't want to think about it. Especially considering she didn't even feel weird when Brittany had grabbed her boobs. She had just let it happen.

The only other person who had ever touched her boobs like that had been Puck, and his touch definitely didn't make her feel anything but annoyance. He always grabbed them roughly and it never did anything to her.

Brittany though... she was slow and soft with her touches. It was different, and Santana almost wanted it to happen again.

"What the fuck is going on with me?" Santana said while falling back on her bed. She grabbed a pillow and brought it to her face and she did the only thing she could think to do at that moment. She screamed.


End file.
